Wedding Day
by Cafinatedangel13
Summary: Hiei's sister is getting married. Beleive it or not, that's not really the main point of the story. And people talk that's a first for me.


**Wedding Day**

Well, no blood or dying demons in this one, but I did rewrite it about eight times. That's gotta count for something, right?

If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfiction?

_Black clouds blanketed the sky so thickly that at first glance it seemed like ink. The air was heavy with the scent of rain and the dark forest was still with a peaceful calm before the storm._

_A figure, barely an outline in the darkness, stood before a tree. Fists were clenched at its sides and even with the midnight blackness it was obviously shaking with repressed rage. _

_"You're a selfish coward, Hiei!"_

_The furious statement was punctuated by a crash of thunder as the sky finally opened, the calm broken. _

_In one fluid movement the figure turned, materializing what could have been an oar, and with a slight jump retreated into the angry sky. Lightning flashed, illuminating shocked and hurt garnet orbs, staring painfully at the retreating form. _

The wedding had already started y the time Hiei took his seat in the back of the room. He had spent the past two hours outside the church just staring at the doors. But he was there; he had made it.

The room was full, which was surprising considering how few people both the bride and groom actually knew. And that number would probably have to be split three ways to get the amount of people they _liked_ enough to want at their wedding.

The first dark wooden pew on the right held Kurama, easily recognizable by his bright red hair. Beside him sat his mother, Shiori, her long black hair curled into an elegant bun, and on his other side sat his step-father and brother. Yusuke's mother, Atsuko, sat on Shiori's other side, her dull brown hair tangled in a loose braid thrown over her left shoulder. At the end of the pew sat Genkai, who had apperantly opted to keep her usual appearance.

Koenma sat at the aisle end of the first pew on the left in his teenage form. Next to him sat that blue ogre that always seemed to follow him around. He'd pulled his shoulder-length yellow hair into a loose ponytail and seemed to be wearing some kind of dress-shirt.

In the second pew, behind Kurama's, Hiei saw three humans he recognized as the ones that followed Kuwabara around. Briefly he wondered who they thought most of these people were. The rest of the church was filled with ogres and ferry girls, and Hiei guessed that Koenma had insisted that all of Spirit World be present.

Yusuke, whom Kuwabra had chosen as his best man, stood beside the alter with a small, honest smile on his face. His hair was slicked back as usual, but he had forsaken his green uniform for a black tuxedo with a silvery gray tie; though Hiei suspected the tie was supposed to be black. A red carnation was pinned to his coat.

All three bride's maids stood in a line, wearing identical dresses, on the other side of the alter. Keiko, the last ride's maid in line, smiled softly, letting tears run down her face as she watched the bride and groom. Though tears often smear one's face, Keiko's made her chocolate eyes and cheeks sparkle as if they'd been sprinkled with diamond dust. A small bundle of white snap-dragons tied to a barrette pulled a handful chocolate brown hair behind her right ear. She held a white orchid against her waist as if it were a precious stone.

The second bride's maid was Shizuru, smiling in both pride and joy, though there was a hint of sadness in her amber eyes at letting her baby brother go. Her long honey brown hair spilled over her shoulders contrasting nicely with her pale pink dress. She'd decided against flowers in her hair, but made up for that with a chain of white snap-dragons around her neck. Hiei was surprised to see several small tears settle on her orchid like drops of dew.

Finally, the maid of honor was…Botan.

She smiled from her place beside the alter. Her sky blue hair was let down from its usual ponytail, cascading down to her waist. White snap-dragons were twined in with her lovely locks resembling flowers caught in the flow of a waterfall in the right light. Her kimono was replaced by a shimmery pink ankle-length spaghetti-strapped dress that matched her amethyst eyes almost perfectly. Hanging just above the hallow of her throat was a small black gem, the only part of the outfit that didn't match her bright and cheery personality. In her hands she held a single white orchid.

Hiei let his bloody garnet eyes drink in her appearance. He stared at her openly and allowed himself a small sigh as he thought about their fight.

_Flashback_

_"Hiei-"_

_"No." he cut in._

_"But-"_

_"Botan…" he said warningly._

_"It's Yukina's wedding day! "You're her bother; you should be there!"_

_"She doesn't know that," he responded hotly, the unasked question clear in his voice._

_"But she **wants **you there!" She responded, not bothering to acknowledge the question in his tone. _

_"NO!" he repeated firmly. Surprised when she didn't respond, he looked down at her, his eyesight fine even with the lack of light. Light blue strands hid her face from his view, and she'd grasped the sleeves of her pink kimono as her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Her whole body trembled with repressed rage._

_He was far from relieved when she lifted her head and amethyst met ruby. He'd never seen her so angry and he did not like being the one that emotion was directed at. Not that anyone could tell; his face was covered by an indifferent mask he'd spent the better part of his life perfecting._

_"You're a selfish coward, Hiei!"_

_Her furious statement was punctuated by a crash of thunder as the sky finally opened, the calm broken. _

_End Flashback_

That had _hurt. _It had hurt a lot, but, as badly as it had made him feel, it was what had given him the push to be at his beloved sister's wedding.

And speaking of his sister, his eyes finally fell on the couple in front of the alter. Hiei grudgingly admitted that Kuwabara really was a good choice for Yukina. He was honest and good and the only man, besides himself, that could ever say with pure honesty that he loved her. Like Yusuke he'd left his bright orange hair alone and simply traded his dull blue uniform for a black tuxedo; though he'd opted for the black tie. He also had a red carnation pinned to his coat.

At the moment, he held Yukina's delicate pale hand in his large rough one and was gently slipping a ring with a silver band set with several small diamonds around a flawless ruby that matched the color of her eyes.

Yukina had tears running down her face, lightly tapping the floor as they hardened into Hiroseki stones, but her smile could've lit up any room. Her white dress was simple, a floor-length gown with long elegant sleeves, but it shimmered and any passer-by would have mistaken her for an angel. Her light green hair was let out of its usual red tie, but pinned by an almost transparent backwards vale, only making it sparkle as if Kuwabara had offered her the stars to wear. She wasn't wearing make-up; she didn't need it. She was beautiful all on her own. Aside from the new ring on her finger, the only jewelry she wore was her mother's tear gem.

When the preacher told Kuwabara to kiss the bride, he did so gently, as if she were made of glass. Yukina was laughing and crying as the preacher announced them as man and wife.

Two pairs of rubies, one slightly darker than the other, met when the bride and groom turned to face their friends and family as husband and wife. The lighter set sparkled even brighter as they did and new tears collected around them

Hiei found Botan watching the newly married couple dancing to the first slow song of the evening with a small smile. Hesitantly he tapped her shoulder. Her pink eyes widened when they were met with garnet. "Hiei…"

"Dance with me." Though spoken as a command it was obviously a request. He looked directly into her eyes, and she knew he was nervous. Still, she nodded surprised and he almost visibly relaxed when she took his offered hand.

Once on the dance floor, they mostly just swayed slightly, hardly moving at all, neither of them really being a dancer. It was, however, a nice way to break the newly formed ice between them.

"Hiei, I'm really sorry about what I said. I-"

"No," he said softly. "You were right. But…" he paused laying his forehead against the rough red skin between her neck and shoulder where he'd laid claim to her two years ago. "I'm not ready to tell her. Not yet."

Botan laid her against his onyx hair. "Fair enough."

The boquet of flowers Yukina threw was small and simple, made up of just the three flowers the bride's maids held for the ceremony. But it managed as well as any dozen roses would have.

"Hiei smirked when it landed in Botan's barely outstretched hands. 

Ok, before I go I would just like to point out two things. I know I got a little skimpy on some of the details about some of the guests at the wedding. Just bear in mind that everyone was sitting down and Hiei was looking mostly at the back of peoples' heads.

Also I didn't describe the bride's maid's dresses because they were all the same and I wanted to describe it on Botan. Don't tell me it wouldn't have annoyed you to read the same description three times.

I'll be happy to answer any other questions. Just let me know.


End file.
